In conventional can labeling apparatus, the cans are caused to roll along and between a pair of guide rails which are positioned on opposite ends of the can. The cans are driven by a pair of endless belts which engage opposite edges of the can, or alternatively, the curved surface of the can. An alternative design to that noted above utilizes a pair of magnetic rail members which function to magnetically attract the curved surface of the can towards the rail members. Both of these designs have several disadvantages, among them the inapplicability of either design to the labeling of cans having a frustoconical design.